The Missing Eye of David
The Missing Eye of David is the 56th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. The Moat For the opening challenge, teams simply had to swing across the Moat on a single rope, one player at a time. It was a very straightforward challenge, and none of the teams had any real trouble— fractions of a second separated each of the teams as the Blue Barracudas, Green Monkeys, Orange Iguanas and Silver Snakes won the four Steps of Knowledge positions in that order. The Steps Of Knowledge In the early 1500's, the greatest artist of the Italian Renaissance was Michelangelo Buonarotti. He was so talented that at 16, Lorenzo de' Medici, the Prince of Florence, became his patron. Legend has it that one day, Lorenzo came to visit Michelangelo at his studio. "Listen, Michelangelo! You've been working on that statue of David for months!" "As a matter of fact," said the artist, "I just finished," and he pulled off the drapery covering it. There stood a seven-foot-tall statue of young David, about to do battle with Goliath. "Magnificent!" exclaimed Lorenzo. "He looks alive! How did you do that??" "I pictured him inside the block of marble, and I chiseled away to free him." "He will be placed in the town square of Florence as a symbol of my power!" said the prince. Years later, during a rebellion, the statue was smashed and later restored, but legend has it that one eye vanished and had to be replaced. The Temple Games Colored Balls (Rotating Lever) The first used the rotating levers, and pitted the cheerleaders against each other in a challenge to collect as many of the primarily-colored balls (red, blue or yellow) that make up the secondary color on their team's bin (Tasha's bin was labeled "green," Emily's was "purple") as possible in sixty seconds. Both girls had a bit of trouble finding the proper rhythm, but neither had any problems with grabbing the correct colors. However, Emily did a better job of actually dropping the balls into the bucket; she got six balls of the correct colors to Tasha's four, and earned the first half-Pendant of the day for the Silver Snakes. Portrait of Olmec (Ceiling) The second game pitted the boys against each other in a race to pull down a portrait of Olmec from the ceiling above them piece by piece— Olmec clarified that in order each piece to count, it had to be held until the player reached the floor and had to make it into the bucket. In fact, this rule was what decided the outcome— Michael moved much faster than Matt, but he missed the bucket once and was not allowed to try placing the piece in the bucket again, so when Matt placed the eighth and final piece in the bucket with twenty seconds on the clock, it was the fact that he never missed the bucket that earned him a half-Pendant for the Blue Barracudas, tying the Temple Game score. Chipping a Block of Marble (Giant Steps) The last game, as explained by Olmec, was a challenge to test Michelangelo's technique of chipping a block of marble down to the figure within. But, teams first had to get to the marble blocks located at the top of a giant set of steps; one player had to climb up and then turn and help his partner up before moving on. Oddly enough, Kirk did the commentary for this game from a raised platform next to the giant steps— something he never did in any other episode even though this Temple Game would reappear several times. It was a very close match, but the Silver Snakes managed to pull themselves up about a second faster than the Blue Barracudas, revealed the statue with 35 seconds to go and earned the full Pendant as well as entry to the bonus round. The Temple Run Michael volunteered to go first and chose to start by going up into the Crypt. He progressed rapidly until the Observatory, where he had a little trouble with the top section of the stone column. The door leading into the King's Storeroom didn't open, so he had to go down into Medusa's Lair, where met the first Temple Guard. For whatever reason, the Crypt skeleton sound effect played as Michael put one of the snakes into Medusa's head; he completed the objective quickly, but the door did not open right away. Michael kept going back to the head, and the Kirk voice-over seemed to indicate that he didn't properly complete the objective. However, after a twenty-second delay, even though there was still no visual cue that the objective was complete, the door leading downward opened. He climbed down into the Laser Light Room, but the second Temple Guard picked him up and removed him with 1:48 to go. Emily raced in, and although she wasn't as fast as Michael, she still managed to move at a decent pace. According to Kirk, she missed the other half of her Pendant of Life in Medusa's Lair (although we never see it clearly, it was likely on one of the inactive actuators from when the room was the Heart Room), but she progressed downward into the Laser Light Room, quickly completed the objective and passed into the Swamp. The third Temple Guard emerged from the floor even before Emily could set foot in the room, and even though she only had a half-Pendant, she handed it over to the guard with 1:05 remaining and kept going across the room. She even made it to the door leading into the Dark Forest and started to leave the room before Kirk realized the game was technically over! 'Temple Run Results' Watch Episode Notes *This episode marks the debut of Temple Layout XII and The first appearance of The Rock Quarry, The Laser Light Room, and The Lightning Room. *This was the second of only two episodes where Olmec lets three teams at the Steps try to answer a question. *This is the second of only two episodes to feature a four-way tie on the second-to-last Step of Knowledge. The first of those two episodes was the Paintbrush of Leonardo da Vinci. **Coincidentally, both legends were about Renaissance artists who were rivals and both teams that made it to the temple battled the Blue Barracudas in the temple games. *In Medusa's Lair when Michael encountered a temple guard, "LET GO!" from The Crypt can be heard. *It was mentioned several times that the other half-pendant is found within Medusa's Lair but it was not clearly seen. *This is one of the few episodes where the guards appeared in an consecutive order. The others were The Stone Head of the Evil King and The Crown of Queen Nzinga. Category:Season 2 Category:Team Run Category:Silver Snakes Category:Loss Category:Captured by the Guards Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Shrine Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Half Pendants in the Dead Center Category:Over One Minute Remaining Category:Male Going First